


coup de foudre

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aliases, Attempted Murder, Drinking, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Mild Smut, a lesbian cowgirl walks into a bar..., alcohol sex and attempted murder kids! it's got everything, amelie's referred to by a fake name for most of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Ashe walks into a saloon and finds a mysterious French woman looking for her. A lot can happen in an evening of Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe's life.





	coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Little rough around the edges, but I keep it smooth". Loosely follows the prompt lol. I think Ashe says rough and smooth at some point. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I can't believe this is my first overwatch fic.... Ashe/Amélie... of all of my overwatch pairings. I'm planning on doing D.vamon next.

The sun was setting on another warm Arizona day. Ashe waltzed into the main street saloon with a smirk. The usual crowd was spread across the room. Some chatting, some throwing darts, and some simply drinking the night away. The familiarity of everything made the newcomer stick out.

A woman sat alone at the bar. Ashe couldn’t see her face, but her hair was long and dyed a dark purple that neared black. Her clothing confirmed she was an outsider. A black and red gothic suit, tight pants, and ridiculously high heeled boots.

Ashe sat next to her, finally getting a look at her face. It was striking. Her skin had an inhuman tint. It was hard to decipher the exact color of it in the golden lights of the bar. Lavender, light blue, pink… Her beauty was equally striking. Ashe immediately wanted to learn everything about the stranger.

“Howdy,” Ashe greeted, flicking the brim of her hat. 

“Bonsoir,” the woman replied curtly. Her accent was thick and easily recognizable. 

“Well, well, well,” Ashe teased before signaling the bartender for two drinks. “You’re a long way from Paris, darlin’.”

“I’m looking for someone known to frequent this, ah, establishment,” the French woman explained before she took the glass of whiskey from the bartender. She took a hefty swig and her painted lips winced at the taste. 

Ashe chuckled before taking a drink of her own. “Ahh. Nothing like some smooth chain lightning on a rough Friday evening. Say, I’m feeling friendly. Who’re you lookin’ for. I know  _ everybody  _ here.”

“I do not have a face nor true name. I have a nickname,” the woman elaborated.

Ashe leaned closer to the woman, whispering, “Go on.”

The woman backed away. “Calamity.”

Ashe hid her amusement. “Mmm, yes. I can bring you to him.”

“You can?” the woman questioned.

“Of course,” Ashe answered. The woman moved to stand. Ashe quickly placed a hand on the small of her back. “Whoa, there. He doesn’t like visitors this time of the day. I’ll bring you to him in the morning.”

“Merci,” she thanked with a soft smile.

Ashe’s breath caught. The woman was so beautiful and Ashe had been surrounded by filthy men for ages. “I never got your name.”

“Adrianna,” she lied. It was rather convincing, but Ashe knew a fake name when she heard one. “Et toi?”

“My friends call me Liz,” Ashe lied in response.

Adrianna smiled at Ashe again, making her heart stop. “You consider me a friend?”

“Somethin’ like that,” Ashe laughed. “Forgive me if I’m overstepping, but you’re the finest gal I’ve seen set foot in this town.” Adrianna’s eyes darkened delightfully, encouraging Ashe to continue. “I’ve got a room reserved at an inn down the block. Would you care to join me for the evening?”

“Oui,” Adrianna agreed as she set down her glass. “I would love to.”

Ashe stood and extended her elbow to Adrianna. Her delicate hand wrapped around Ashe’s arm. Ashe paid the bartender and tipped generously before the women set out for the inn.

\---

Ashe was laid out on the sleazy motel bed, watching as Adrianna stripped out of her clothing. Ashe was already naked.

What happened next should have been expected, but Ashe was too distracted by newly revealed blue skin.

Adrianna pounced on top of Ashe, fingers wrapping around her neck. She breathed, “Idiote américaine.”

Ashe used her strength to detach the woman’s hand from her neck. She overpowered Adrianna, pinning her to the edge of the bed. “Now, I don’t speak French, but I think I can piece together what you just said and it wasn’t very nice.”

Adrianna pushed against her until they fell off the bed and onto the floor. She pulled out the revolver Ashe had jammed under the mattress. “Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe,” the woman spoke with the gun pointed at her. “AKA Calamity.”

“Ahh,” Ashe stated, smirking up at the woman. “That’s no fair, hun, trickin’ a poor gangster.”

“I’m here to—”

“Shh, darlin’. I don’t want to talk business right now. I’m guessin’ you’re from Talon, huh? They’ve been trying to nail me down for a while,” Ashe interrupted with a wave of her hand.

“I’m here to kill you,” the woman clarified.

“Oh. Well, in that case.” Ashe knocked the gun from Adrianna’s hand. She gripped her jaw and pulled her into a deep kiss. She gave a shocked moan in response, gripping Ashe’s shoulders. “You can kill me later. Why don’t you fuck me first?”

The woman was silent for a moment, staring intently into Ashe’s red eyes. “Amélie,” she responded.

“Huh?” 

“My name is Amélie and I’m going to make you moan it all night.”

Ashe smirked at the confession. “Sure thing, darlin’.” Her hands brushed Amélie’s bare chest, watching her squirm at the barest touch.

They kissed again. Slow and deep.

“Fuck yeah,” Ashe sighed when Amélie’s hands traveled between her legs. She was pushed onto the bed, the assassin climbing on top of her. 

Amélie’s fingers were cold. It was strange, but Ashe’s couldn’t pay much mind when they were rubbing her in the one spot that more her brain go fuzzy. Her cool fingers found themselves around Ashe’s throat again. They weren’t lethal this time, just adding enough pressure to make her head even dizzier.

“Amélie,” she groaned. She closed her eyes and let all of the sensations wash over her. If she died tonight, she would die happy.

\---

Ashe didn’t die. She awoke to the sounds of stomping in the room above hers. When she opened her eyes, she found she was alone in the bed. Her wrist was handcuffed to one of the bedposts. 

On the end table to her left, she found a note. It read:  _ Next time, you won’t make it out alive. _ There was no name, but the purple lipstick mark made it clear. 

Ashe laughed as she slipped out a bobby pin from her hair. She might have found the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
